


Annihilation

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: Finally, the little mouse grows teeth.





	Annihilation

Sitting behind the wheel of her car, hard rain pelting the dash creating a distorted and demented view beyond it, Vera Bennett seethes with anger. It rolls through her veins, like a virus that spreads without restriction, infecting everything it touches. Never in her life has she felt this particular venom, or perhaps she’s simply never allowed herself to embrace it before. 

 

She flips down the visor to take another look in the mirror at the bruise that’s beginning to settle on her cheek. Fuelled by the acid fire building in her gut, she flings open the door and rushes through the rain back into the building. 

 

Scorched earth blossoms in her wake as she makes her way to the governor’s office. Ignoring the assistant’s greeting, she goes to the governor’s door and without any announcement bursts inside. Joan looks up from her laptop, irritation then cool indifference settles on her stern features.

 

“Vera, you’re...dripping.” Her voice oozes with condescension.

 

“Governor, I need to have a word with you.” Vera replies sharply, ignoring the comment, arms crossed behind her back, blue eyes holding Joan’s bemused gaze. 

 

“Oh?” Joan questions haughtily, intrigued by the unexpected boldness from her deputy. 

 

“The way you treated me today was absolutely unacceptable.” Vera begins firmly, without a single tremor in her voice. 

 

Joan arches a perfectly manicured eyebrow and rises silently from her leather throne.  _ Finally, she’s grown teeth. _

 

She passes behind Vera to the door, opens it and addresses the assistant, as Vera glares behind her.

 

“Annette, you may leave for the day, I no longer require your assistance.” The petite redhead nods, gathers her belongings and leaves without question. Joan watches from the door until she’s gone, then steps back into her office, closing the door and blinds before turning back to Vera, who watches her with a tightly clenched jaw.

 

_ My, my, the little mouse is angry. _

 

She stalks slowly back to her chair, purposefully to agitate, relishing the angry flush it incites on Vera’s neck. She sits down, releasing the bottom button of her jacket and gestures for Vera to take a seat; Vera doesn’t comply.

 

“Alright, Miss Bennett, what seems to be the problem?” Knowing full well the issue, she’s curious to see if Vera will actually have the fortitude to confront her. 

 

“For starters, you spoke to me in a completely condescending and unprofessional tone. Then accused me of something I didn’t do and when I stood up for myself you physically assaulted me, which in itself is enough grounds for me to file a complaint with the board and have you removed as governor.” 

 

Joan inhales sharply, as heat begins to rise within her. Clearly Vera had been taking her lessons to heart. 

 

“Well” she begins in an icy tone, her face a picture of composure, “that is, of course, if the board were to believe your rather...questionable...accusations.” Strong hands clasp together to rest atop her crossed knees.  _ Your move. _

 

“Evidence doesn’t lie, Joan.” She turns her face to expose the darkening bruise on her cheek. Joan’s lip twitches as she sees the pale blue-purple mark of her hand on Vera’s skin. 

 

“Disloyalty deserves punishment.” She counters apathetically. Vera bites her lip and shakes her head to avoid outright screaming. 

 

“I told you I didn’t hang those pictures!” She blurts shrilly, exasperated and furious. 

 

“Evidence doesn’t lie, dear Vera.” Joan smirks at the irony.

 

“I don’t even know who the girl is, but judging from your reaction she was obviously someone important to you. I have always stood by your side, and I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you like that.”  Vera barks, surprising herself with the vehemence of her words. 

 

“Explain to me then, why your card was the only one to access my office last night.” Her voice rises ever so slightly and she uncrosses her legs, leaning forward, forearms resting against the edge of her desk, coffee eyes burning a disdainful glare. She expects Vera to back down, to falter in her convictions, and yet again, her little protege doesn’t comply. The heat building within Joan threatens to scold her.

 

“I have no idea how it happened, but I can assure you it wasn’t my doing. You know I would never betray your trust.” Vera retorts hotly, still emboldened by her anger, and underneath it all, her hurt that Joan would even entertain the notion.

 

“Pssh.” Joan huffs sarcastically and shakes her head with contempt; instigating, waiting with intrigue for Vera’s next move. She’s impressed, and aroused, by Vera’s apparent growth of a backbone; proof that she had chosen a worthy partner after all. 

 

“You asked me once where my loyalty lies and I said, ‘with you’. That hasn’t changed, my loyalty will  _ always _ lie with you. I’ve proved that, time and again, through my actions...so you can go fuck yourself if you chose not to believe it.” The words fly from her mouth before she has a chance to stop them, and instantly she regrets it. She screws her eyes shut and balls her fists at her sides, taking a deep breath, willing herself to calm down, hoping she didn’t just cross the point of no return. 

 

Joan stares in silence, so intensely that Vera’s sure it’s burning holes into her skin. Her obsidian eyes are unreadable, nostrils slightly flared, lips drawn in a thin line. Under the pressure, Vera drops her gaze to the cardholder on the desk; offering surrender, a silent admission of defeat, to avoid being devoured by the wolf.

 

In a painfully slow motion Joan rises from her seat and stalks around the desk to stand behind Vera. Vera is frozen to the spot, fearful of the tirade she expects to come. She crossed the line, she knows it, and Joan never lets disobedience go unchecked.  Desperate hopes fly skyward that this isn’t her fall from grace; she’s too invested in this...in Joan. She jumps when she feels Joan’s hot breath across her neck. After a lengthy pause, the wolf speaks. 

 

“I think, perhaps, I’d rather fuck you.” 

 

And so, Pandora’s box is opened.

 

Strong hands grasp Vera’s shoulders and she yelps as she’s pushed down, face forward onto the desk, bent at the waist. An instant heat begins to burn between her thighs as she feels Joan step up and lean over her. 

 

“Do I hear any objections, Deputy Bennett?” Joan purrs into her ear. 

 

“N...no, g-governor,” she stutters, overcome with arousal and slightly embarrassed by her body’s instant response. Joan smirks and bites her bottom lip with desire.

 

She runs her hands down Vera’s thighs before roughly yanking her skirt up around her small waist. Simple blue panties are ripped down trembling legs, left to fall on their own accord. Without warning, she slips two fingers between Vera’s wet folds, coating them liberally before sinking them deep inside. Vera contracts around her fingers with a gasp and Joan stifles a moan of her own, fighting against her own arousal. 

 

She fucks Vera with such gusto it makes the desk shake. To her immense pleasure, Vera takes it, and moans for more. 

 

“Oh God,” she mewls as she lifts up from the desk, reaching back to run a hand behind Joan’s head, drawing her closer. 

 

Joan leans down and sinks her teeth into the sinew just below Vera’s left ear and she feels the smaller woman quake beneath her. With a flutter of her fingers, Vera sings her first release, small hands spread wide across the desk, fingers clawing, back arched against Joan’s breasts as the orgasm rips through her body. 

 

Overcome with lust, Joan slows only momentarily before increasing her pace again, thrusting relentlessly, until her forearm burns deliciously from the effort. With her free hand, she reaches around to grasp a pert breast, through the layers of jacket, shirt and bra, squeezing roughly. Vera leans against her, panting as she edges closer to a second release.

 

“Fuuuck,” she screams as the second orgasm seizes her so violently that she collapses onto the desk with a rattling gasp, her thighs trembling beneath Joan’s weight against her. Joan chuckles seductively into her ear as she slips her fingers out slowly.

 

For now, she cleans her hand with a tissue from the desk, she’ll wash them thoroughly later. Stepping back to smooth the ruffles in her appearance, she watches Vera with hooded eyes as she rides out the pulsing waves of ecstasy. Her own breath is ragged with desire, but she’s used to waiting, to orchestrating her own release. 

 

Slowly Vera lifts herself from the desk, letting her panties fall to the floor and stepping out of them before pulling her skirt back down and turning to face Joan. She lifts herself to sit on the desk and smiles seductively as Joan steps between her parted thighs, placing her hands on the desk on either side of them.

 

“I think you needed that, desperately, Miss Bennett.” Joan smiles seductively.

 

“I do believe I did, governor.” She replies with a coy smile. 

 

Azure eyes dart to the alluring lips before her and the temptation is too great to resist. She leans forward, willing to play with fire. Lifting a hand to Joan’s cheek, she draws her in for a passionate kiss. Joan permits it, despite her usual reluctance for such intimacy. 

 

The kiss continues, deepens, and Vera slips her arms around Joan’s neck, crossing her wrists as she draws her closer still. Joan breaks the kiss abruptly when she feels strong thighs wrap around her hips. Opening her eyes, she cuts a stern gaze to Vera as she tries to back away, a slight panic beginning to raise in her chest; she’s supposed to be the one in control. Vera holds fast and raises an eyebrow, with a mischievous smirk. 

 

“Trust is a two-way street, Joan.” She whispers seductively, arching a brow, posing the challenge. Joan stares dumbly, caught off guard by Vera’s directness, trapped between desire and her need for detachment. 

 

Seizing the opportunity, Vera begins to release the buttons of the governor’s jacket, coaxing it from her arms and folding it with care before turning to deposit in the chair, out of harm’s way. She tackles the tie next, loosening the knot, but leaving it draped around Joan’s neck. Joan continues to watch her in silence.

 

Slowly the buttons of the crisp white shirt follow, revealing a new, tantalizing patch of perfect porcelain skin with each descent. With the shirt now open, Vera pulls it from the waist of Joan’s pants, releasing their button and zip as well. Her eyes never leave Joan’s and she feels emboldened by the woman trapped between her thighs. 

 

Joan watches, hypnotized. No one has dared to touch her like this, without her express instructions, for years, nor has she allowed it. But Vera, the meek little mouse, who’s suddenly grown teeth, has her completely transfixed and she finds herself incapable of resisting. 

 

Vera slips a hand beneath Joan’s shirt to caress a full breast. A moan escapes between Joan’s lips involuntarily and Vera looks up to her with a wide grin. Leaning in slowly, she plants a chaste kiss on the swell of Joan’s breast, just above the bra line, as nimble fingers tease at the growing nipple beneath. 

 

She lowers her mouth to it, sucking it through the thin material of Joan’s bra. Joan arches her back, pushing her breast further into Vera’s mouth to increase the pressure. Vera smiles and sucks harder. 

 

Her right hand comes to rest on Joan’s hip momentarily before trailing across her stomach along the waist of her underwear. When she reaches the middle, she dips her hand inside, moving to the dense patch of curls between Joan’s legs. Joan inhales sharply as Vera’s fingers make contact with her wet slit, running the length of it before slipping inside. Joan grasps the edge of the desk on either side of Vera’s thighs for support.

 

Vera finds her clit and rubs slow, firm circles as she continues sucking on Joan’s breast. To her surprise, Joan reaches up and opens her shirt further, lifting the breast from the confines of her bra, granting Vera full access. She takes it into her mouth again, sucking greedily as she increases the tempo against Joan’s clit.

 

“Fuck,” Joan purrs between clenched teeth, her head falling back, hands grasping the desk tightly as the tendrils of release begin to unfurl. 

 

Vera strokes her more vigorously as she flicks her tongue roughly across Joan’s nipple. Joan’s body begins to vibrate, hanging on the edge of the abyss. 

 

“Bite it.” she husks and Vera complies, sinking her teeth around the stiffened bud, lashing her tongue against it harshly. 

 

With a final shuddering breath, Joan cums, strong thighs trembling as she struggles to stay on her feet. Vera removes her hand and leans forward to place a tender kiss on Joan’s quivering belly. Joan reaches up, holding Vera’s head against her stomach in a gentle embrace, as her breathing regulates.

 

Mutual annihilation is worth it in the end.


End file.
